White Raven
by summer-sara88
Summary: Professor Xavier has found an extremly powerful mutant, and tries to seek her out. But Magneto finds her first! Will he and the Xmen be able to save her? R
1. The Average Life

Dismclaimer: I don't won x-men. Really I don't. C'mon, beleive me, I don't. Fine, be that way.

Pwretty pwease R&R.!

White Raven

The Average Life

Outside it was a crisp, peaceful autumn morning. Leaves lazily fell from their red and gold trees. One large maple leaf was brushed into a room by a breeze, through an open window. The room was fit for a princess, with a huge canopy bed, a walk in closet, and a gigantic flat screen TV. The leaf did a few aerial somersaults, and landed on a teenage girls face, sleeping peacefully in her large soft bed. She moaned and sat up, examining the leaf. Slowly she sighed, went over to the window and pushed it down until it clicked in the lock.

I might as well get dressed, she thought. She picked a red shirt and black capris from her closet. At her vanity she looked at her face and winced. Her red copper curls were a mess. She made them as smooth as possible, and put a little makeup on.

It was an average day for Summer.

"Summer, it's time for breakfast." Said Josie, Summer's maid as she came into the room with a basket full of clean clothes.

"Thanks." Summer replied, and she went downstairs to the dinning room.

Her father and mother were already there, reading the paper. Summer's father was a well known politician, and was famous for his views on Mutants. He didn't like them, to say the least.

Summer ate her eggs and pancakes in silence. She and her father didn't get along very well, so they didn't talk, it avoided arguments. Her mother was a quiet neutral woman, who couldn't care less either way. Her top priority was money and a nice tan.

Summer looked at her parents and thought this. She felt a familiar bubble of anger well up inside her.

Suddenly Summer's hands began to tingly painfully. She gasped as the pain increased.

"Something wrong?" her father inquired, emotionless.

"My… hands…" she gasped, holding them up.

Then just as suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" asked her father.

"Uh, no, it's fine." she answered.

School was boring for Summer. She knew everything already, the next grade up would be much more challenging. But one teacher always failed her, and that was what kept her down. Mr. Forman was syrupy sweet around parents, and mean as a rabid dog around his students. He hated Summer the most, because she was smart, pretty, and rich. It might have helped if she had tried to actually please him, but she never did. She just didn't care.

Another day of Mr. Forman's lectures and pointless quizzes that had nothing to do with Math, and Summer was ready to explode. A tingling in her fingertips grew painful, and shot up and down her arms.

"Mr. Forman… can… I go… home?" she said, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"In the middle of a lecture? This will be on the quiz tomorrow."

"Please… I need to… leave." Involuntarily she kicked the desk in front of her. Her entire body began to twitch and shake.

Mr. Foreman just watched her, and smiled.

Her friend Marcos jumped up. "Someone call 911!" He yelled.

He ran to her side, and helped her out of her desk. He laid her on her side, and held her tongue down with a pencil, so she wouldn't bite it off.

"I'll take her down to the nurse's office." said Mr. Forman, shoving Marcos aside. The skinny man picked Summer up with surprising strength, and held her, even as the shaking grew worse. Marcos was the only one to notice, that behind those thick glasses, his eyes flashed yellow.

Mr. Foreman carried her outside into the empty halls. He ran quickly through a small side door and into a little alley next to the dumpsters. He made sure no one was watching, and pulled a small syringe out of his pocket protector. A small injection in her neck, and the shaking stopped. She went limp.

Marcos stood by Summer's desk,uncertain. Should he go to the office,or call the police? It felt like he had to do _something_.A few other students sat back down in their seats, heads in hands.

One shaken cheerleader burst into tears. "I hope she's okay!" she sobbed.

"I've never seen anything like that!" exclaimed a Gothic boy, shakily.

Janet, Summer's friend,went to Marcos. "That was so weird. Somthing isn't right." she said quietly, so only he could hear. He nodded, staring at Summer's empty desk, like it was a clue.

"Mr. Gomez?" said a man, suddenly at the door. "Come here. Now."

Marcos walked out with the man, who shut the door behind him. The sound echoed throughout the empty halls. A woman with white hair was waiting there.

"Look, kid, we need you to tell us what happened to that girl in your class. And hurry." said the man, a little out of breath.

Marcos looked at him. "You don't look like a paramedic. Where's the principle, and the nurse?" he asked angrily, partly at his own helpessness.

"We need you to tell us now, it's very important. Beleive me, we only want to help Summer." said the woman gently.

Marcos was still uncertain and angry, and he paused.

"It's too late." a man in a wheel chair said, as he quietly rolled towards them. "She's gone now."

The woman looked very depressed.The other man clenched his fists angrily. "We were so close." he said, clenching his teeth.

"Storm, ready the jet. Logan, take the boy back and try to restore order in his class." The handicaped man said.

Logan grabbed Marcos's arm roughly and led him back to his class door, still angry at his failure.

"Ow!" exclaimed Marcos, struggling in the man's iron grip.

Logan opened the door and shoved Marcos inside. Then he slammed the door again, shattering the glass. The man in the wheelchair gave him a look.

He sighed and peeked inside the class."Ah, everything is fine.Go back to work." Then he shut the door again.

Storm came jogging back. "The jet's ready. Let's go."

Chapter Two: Changes


	2. Changes

White Raven

Changes

Summer was having the best dream. She was lying on her bed at home, in almost pitch darkness.Her hands began to tingle again, but not painfully. Her eyes opened wide in amazment, as her hands began to glow with a soft white light. Small bubbles began to emerge from her palm, lighting up the whole room like tiny stars. She felt giddy, and light as a feather. Leaving one hand to produce bubbles, Summer gathered a handful and played with them. They felt smooth like a marble, but light as a leaf, and warm.

"Can you make them any bigger, more powerful?"asked a man, standing in the corner.

Summer barely glanced at him, the bubbles being much more interesting. She didn't bother to answer, she just concentrated harder on her hands.

A bubble about the size of a baseball formed, and floated upward. She smiled triumphantly.

A little metal ball floated past her eyes.

"Catch it." said the man.

Summer put the palm of her hand under the ball, but the metal ball wouldn't stop moving away from her.

"Get it from here." said the man, bringing the ball to a stop a few feet away.

Instead of just floating, Summer sent a bubble of light shooting toward the ball. For a split second the light was no longer solid, and the ball floated inside. Summer gasped, as the ball moved wherever she wanted it to! She made figure eights, and spelled her name. Suddenly the ball was being pulled in a different direction. Summer fought it, trying to bring the ball back towards her. She was unprepared when the force let go, and she pulled the ball back to hard. It shot back and exploded through the wall like a bullet.

A pair of yellow eyes looked up at her in amazment. Summer brought a lighted ball closer so she could see. A blue woman slowly got up from the floor, where she had dived to escape being hit.

"Sorry. My bad." giggled Summer. She hiccuped.

"That's enough for you, my dear." said the man. He switched on the lights.

Summer covered her sensitve eyes from the blinding harsh light. She let them adjust, and lowered her hands.

"How do you feel?" the blue woman asked. Her voice was unlike anything Summer had ever heard.

"My head hurts like crap." Summer replied. "And my mouth is all dry. Are... are you a doctor?" she asked uncertaintly. She realized that she wasn't in her bedroom, she was in a bare cement cell, sitting on a cot. Slowly she remembered the incident at school, but only part and pieces.

"I am not a doctor, but we're here to help you." said the man. Summer squinted her stinging eyes at him. He looked like a grandpa with metalic gray hair and crows feet, but there was also a bright malice behind his stealy blue eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck, and the woman was wearing a black suit.

The woman handed her a metal cup full of water, and a pill.

"Swallow it, it will help with the headache." she said.

Summer gulped it down. It left a bitter trail down her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked, giving the cup back.

"I am a mutant, and so is Mystique here." he answered, standing up, hands clasped behind his back. "And so are you."

Summer thought about this, and her head was begining to clear a little. All the signs were there, in times of emotional stress her 'powers' had made themselves known.

Her father was going to kill her.

"Mystique brought you here to protect you." said the man. "There are others who know of your extrodinary powers, and they wanted to use you for their own ends.You are lucky we got to you first."

"Who are they?" asked Summer, slightly alarmed.

"Professor Xavier and his 'students'. They beleive that mutants and humans can live together peacefully, but he's wrong. Just look at your father." theman said.

He was right, her father hated mutants. He beleived that they were going to use their powers to take over the Goverment. He was especially unnerved to find out some mutants could read others minds. And like most other humans, he was afraid. Summer felt strange knowing that she was a mutant, feared and hunted. She had never really hated mutants, she just was afraid like everyone else.

"We'll leave you know. I am sure you need your rest." Mistique said.

They walked out of the door and shut it. Their footsteps echoed down a long hallway.

Back in the cell Summer got off her cot and paced. Or she tried to. The moment she put weight on her legs they buckled. She shakily sat back down, and rested. She tried to make more bubbles, but it hurt her head. Her hands began to tingle painfully again, but not near as bad. She stood again, and was able to walk. Then a wave of exauhstion drove her back to the cot. She immediatly fell asleep.

Kurt Wagner was up late. He couldn't sleep, he was too wary in his new home. Swinging from chandelierto chandeleir in the hallway was a good way to clear his mind. Suddenly he heard the noise of the jet landing.

"Yes!" he said, and jumped down to the floor. He began leaping straight into the far wall. With a puff of smoke he was gone, and outside next to the basketball courts. Logan and the Professor got out of the jet, and Storm went down with it into the bowels of the school grounds.

"Did you find her?" asked Kurt, telleporting to the Professors side.

"Does it look like she's here, Nightcrawler?" snapped Logan.

"We lost her." said the Professor heavily. "But we will keep trying."

Kurt stopped walking, and let them go ahead into the school. His dashed hopes had been very high. He had wished for someone to relate to, someone who was also new to the school. And, like everyone else, he had hoped that one of the most powerful mutants on the planet would be on their side. Now things looked very bleak. The professor couldn't tell what the girls powers shape would take, he only knew that when he looked at her with Cerebro, her aura of power nearly nearly blinded him.

Kurt teleported into his room. Bobby was up, typing on his laptop.

"Well?" he asked.

Kurt shook he head. "No, she's gone."

Bobby looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's time for us tol ook for her, then."

"Yeah right. Like we could find Magneto. Even the Professor can't do that." Kurt exclaimed.

"No, but we could find John." Bobby replied, a plan already forming.

Chapter Three: Pyro


	3. Pyro

White Raven

Pyro

Pyro sat on the large window edge, mechanicly flipped open his lighter and closed it with a chink. He thought hard as he stared down at the water, far below the sheer cliff face. He shivered involintarily, his body wasn't used to the hard and cold of Magneto's lair. Almost everything was either rock or metal, or metal rock.

The grating of the huge metal entrance door brought him back to the moment. Magneto entered, trailing a floating metal plate with an unconcious girl on it. Mistique followed, silent as shadow.

"Yes! You found her!" he exclaimed, jumping to the floor. The window ledge was high.

"Yes. I'm going to take her to her cell until she recovers from the tranquilizer." he replied.

"Are you sure she's powerful?" he asked, studying her innoccent teenage face.

"Powerful enough to have Xaiver searching every nook and cranny on the planet." replied Mistique.

Boy, she was beautiful, thought Pyro. He brushed a copper ringlet off of her pale forehead. She stirred a little.

Pyro slowly returned to his position on the window sill after Magneto had taken Summer away. He was tired, but he didn't want to return to his chamber.

An explosion of rock knocked him out of his seat. When the dust cleared he say a small hole in the wall of Summer's cell. There was another one across the room.

What could this girl do? he wondered.

He decided that he might as well go to bed, he would talk to Summer in the the morning.

Summer woke feeling groggy, and confused. More or less how she had been feeling for the past twenty-four hours. But her head began to clear a little. Bits and peices slowly began to come back. She was distracted from her disleveled memories but a loud rumbling in her stomach.

The door to the cell wasn't locked, as she half-expected. She didn't trust Magneto, despite his reasurance that she was rescued. There was something about him, a feeling, that she couldn't quite place. It was unsettling.

She walked down a long hallway, until she reached a large room, with a huge metal door that looked like a bank vault.

"Oh, hey." said Pyro, coming out a door. "You must be Summer."

"Hey." replied Summer. "Who are you?"

"Pyro." he answered, sticking his hands in his pockets. He was tall, with reddish-brown hair, and smiling a little.

A silence stepped in, and made her uncomfortable. Finally she asked, "Where do we get some food around here? I'm starved."

"I'll show you." Pyro said. He led her to a small kitchen, which seemed out of place in this metal fortress.

He rumaged through the fridge and found two apples and some soda's.

"This will hold you until wego back this afternoon. We hardly ever eat here, cause most of the food is storage stuff, in case we get trapped here or something. Mistique and I will get you some new clothes and stuff, since we can't get your old ones." he sat down at the metal table.

"Thanks." Summer said, sitting across from him. "So... what's your power?" It felt weird saying that, like it was normal. Like saying, 'So... what's your deformity?' She didn't think she would ever get used to being a mutant.

He took out a metal lighter, and clicked it. He took the small flame, and it grew until it was about the size of a baseball. "Pretty cool, huh? I can't make fire though, I can only play with it. That's the frustrating part. Mystique is making me a suit that will produce the fire quickly and directly to my hands, it's gonna be awsome."

"Cool. I've never really met another mutant before. I mean, I've seen them on the news and stuff, just never really talked to one." Summer replied, playing with the tab on her soda can.

"I bet you have, you just didn't realize it. There are tons of mutants out there, they just don't know it." Pyro answered.

"Like me."

"Yeah. So... what's your power?" Pyro asked, grinning. "Magneto says your very... promising."

Summer held out her flat palm, and concentrated. A small white bubble formed and grew, until it looked like a white swirling crystal ball. She moved it over to Pyro's fire, and caught it. To her surprise it continued burning, and didn't go out with the lack of oxegen. She extinguished her small force fiield, and the fire with it.

"Cool."said Pyro. He grinned.

"Tell me about this Xavier guy. Magneto made him sound like he was evil or something. At least I think he did. Last night is a little blurry. Won't going back to... wherever we're going, won't that be dangerous?" Summer asked.

"Naw, you'll have Mystique and me to protect you. By the way, Mystique is a shape-shifter, so she'll look different when we go, and might even change around a little." Pyro replied.

Summer felt like that connected to something, but couldn't say what.

"Are you ready?" asked Mystique, suddenly in the doorway.

"Yeah." replied Summer and Pyro.

"Come down to my lab, first." Mystique said.

She led them deeper into the fortress, to a huge lab. It was mostly computers, lots of them. It was very clean and organized, and most if not all the technology was far out of Summer's experience.

"That's my suit." Pyro said, pointing to a suit hanging up in a glass compartment. It was red and black, with tubes all over the place. There was a backpack that they all connected to.

"Awsome." replied Summer. There were a few other suits, one with a cape and red helmet and one plain black one that was obviously for Mystique.

Mystique took Summer's wrist, and drew some blood. "Just in case." she muttered. Summer winced at the unexpected prick. Then she measured Summer quickly. Summer could practicly see the numbers adding up behind her yellow eyes, she didn't even write anything down.

"Ok, lets go." Pyro said when she was done.

"This suit will be fireproof and bulletproof, but I wouldn't take and chances." Mystique warned her.

At the entrance,Pyro picked up a backpack, with tubes that hooked onto the wrist. He hid the tubes under his jacket, and looked like the average college student. He rolled up a sleeve and pressed a button on the opposite wrist, and a small flame appeared. He took control and made it much bigger. "Cool, huh? This is until I get the suit."

Mystique opened the entrance by typing in a complicated password on the computer consol next to it. It opened slowly and silently. She stepped out onto a cold and windy platform, under a rocky ledge. It dropped off straight into the ocean, as far as Summer could tell. She wasn't going near the edge to see.

Mystique walked over to the far wall. There were some steps descending into murky darkness.

"Summer, please." Mystique asked, motioning for light.

Pyro was about to light a fire, but stopped. "You need the practise, anyway." he said.

Summer let a few baseball sized light orbs form above her hand, and made them float around as they desended.

Mystique led them through a maze of tunnels, and through tons of high-security doors. Summer was lost after the first few turns. Pyro didn't really seem to know where he was going either.

Summer kept herself amused by playing with her orbs. She could make them as big as she liked, and as small. It was when she tried to change their shape that it got difficult. She could make it flat, and kinda a round square.

"We're here." pronounced Pyro. He opened a small, wooden door. Inside was a closet, that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. Mystique shifted into what she might have looked like if she didn't have blue skin, yellow eyes, and shocking red hair.Her clothes changed to, into a business suit. Her hair was black, and her eyes blue.

"Call me Hope, it's less suspicious." she said.

They all walked out of the closet, into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Summer spent most of the time trying to get the spiderwebs out of her face.

Finally they walked out the door, and through a small break in the fence. Summer walked onto the crowded sidewalk, and noticed for the first time that her hair was tangled, and her clothes a mess. She combed her fingers through her hair, and smoothed her wrinkled shirt.

"You look great. Let's go." Pyro said impatiently, pulling her across the street when the sign turned for walking. He led her to the huge mall, the busiest place yet.

"Don't worry about Xavier, he wouldn't dare do anything is such a crowded place." Pyro said.

They went intothe food court and got some sandwiches. Summer couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, knowing she didn't belong with the humans around her. It was weird to think an hour ago she had been in the bowels of a metal fortress, and here she was getting clothes and food like a normal person.

After Summer went into one of her favorite stores and picked out a few outfits half-heartedly. Now that she didn't go to school, and probably never would again, she didn't care if they were in style anymore. She just picked clothes that were simple and comfortable, and some good running shoes. Mystique mentioned that she didn't need to worry about how much they cost, Eric would take care of it. Summer assumed she meant Magneto.

Mystique left them after that, saying she had to take care of some business. If they needed her, they were to call her, and she tossed them a cell phone.

"Where do you want to go now?" Summer asked Pyro.

He smiled micheviously. "Let's go have some fun."

Summer wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

Chapter Four: Found Her!


	4. Found Her!

White Raven

Found Her!

Bobby, Rouge, and Kurt were making a plan. Or, rather, they were trying.

"This can't work!" Rouge exclaimed, throwing another wad of paper in the nearest trash can.

"Yes, it can. We just have to be creative." Kurt replied from under his hood.

They were at the food court in the mall, sharing a pizza and brainstroming. Kurt hated the idea of hiding under his hood, but also hated the idea of being kicked out and arrested. Plus, this was the only place they could go where most of the mutants in school would never be. They couldn't let Xavier know what they were doing.

"We know John. We know where he likes to go, and what he likes to do. We know who his family is. But now he's in league with Magneto, so who knows what he does now? He could be on the other side of the world for all we know!" Bobby said.

"We just have to be patient. An oportunity will arise." said Kurt, trying very hard to be optimistic.

"I think it just did." said Rouge, staring past Kurt.

He turned around, looked, and there was John, and the girl. He was dragging her along, and she was reluctant.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

He got up and was running before Kurt could react.

"John, if she doesn't want to go with you, then leave her alone!" Bobby said, running up to John and stopping him.

"Hey Bobby. How's the little X-men?" John asked smoothly.

Summer was confused. It wasn't like John was kidnapping her or something, he only wanted to show her the arcade.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt, suddenly beside Summer.

Summer jumped away from him, but bumped into Rouge on her other side.

"Don't make me hurt you, Iceman. You know I can." John said, rolling up his sleeves.

"No! Wait, John." Summer asked, backing away from the X-men. She bumped into a table.

John started a fireball in his hand, but held it.

"We're only trying to help Summer." Bobby said.

"Kurt, get her out of here." Rouge said.

Summer gasped when Kurt appeared right in front of her. She dodged him, throwing a chair behind her. He tripped on it, trying to run after her.

"That's it." John said menacingly. The fireball grew.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" said a lone brave security guard, pointing his gun at John. Everyone stopped dead and stared. Some people who were eating slowly got to the ground. One little baby started crying.

Summer knew she had to do something. The guards gun was shaking wildly. He looked as if he was about to puke.

BAM! The gun went off. Summer didn't dare to breathe. She almost couldn't bring herself to look at John, but she did.

He was alive. She let out a huge lungful of air, and breathed again.

"Summer?" he squeaked. He was looking right in front of him, at a small swirling orb, containing the bullet.

Summer realized she was holding her hand out, palm flat. It was total instinct, she hadn't even realized she had done it. Rouge, Kurt and Bobby were staring at her, open mouthed. She let the bullet drop to the ground and caught the guards gun, floating it high onto the hanging lights. The guards eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

Poor guy, to many donuts and not enough action, to keep him prepared, thought John.

Summer didn't notice Kurt, from behind. John didn't notice Rouge.

At the same moment, Kurt wrapped his arms around Summer, and Rouge touched John's arm. Summer was gone in the blink of an eye, and John slowly fell to his knees, his face painful,and then passed out. Rouge let go. Kurt reappeared and touched John, and then was gone again. He came back for Rouge and Bobby.

Summer was suddenly inside a car, outside the mall parking lot. Kurt took the time say "Stay here." and then was gone again.

Of course she wasn't going to stay there. She tried to the door. She tried the window. Both were locked.

What kind of car locks the inside?

Summer bit back a startled cry when Kurt returned with John, and he layed him sitting up, leaning against the car door.

"John, are you okay? Wake up!" Summer said, feeling his forehead, at the lack of anything else she could do.

"He'll be okay." said Rouge.

"Yeah. Don't worry." said Bobby, next to her. She hadn't noticed Kurt bringing them.

"Let's go, before more people try and get shoot us." said Kurt, in the passenger seat. Rouge started the engine.

Summer brought her knees up to her chest, and hid her face. She felt like crying. John was uncousncious and she was now in the hands of the dreaded X-men. What were they going to do with her?

"Hey," said Kurt, throwing back his hood. "It's okay, we're here to help."

"Yeah, right. I don't know who is trying to help me anymore." replied Summer. There was silence again.

She shuddered, remembering the horrible greed for power in Pyro's eyes as he lit the fire, preparing to fry Bobby. There was something wrong with him.

Summer toyed with the idea of stopping the car, using her powers. But she didn't know much about cars, and what if the engine exploded or something? Summer peeked under her arms at Bobby, who was making ice crystals on the window.

Rouge pulled the car into a long driverway. The sun was down, the stars coming out. Summer only got a glimpse of a manor, the lights golden in the windows.

"C'mon, your going to meet the proffesor. And don't try to use your powers, or Rouge will take them away." Bobby warned. Rouge pulled off her glove.

Summer decided she wouldn't let these creeps see her cry. She pulled in all her emotions, and made her face unreadable. Summer was going to be strong.

They led her through the huge garage, through a door into the mansion. The inside was just as rich as the outside, like her own home. Homesickness hit her hard, like a punch in the stomach. She swallowed it.

I will be strong, she thought.

You are strong, answered a voicein her head.

Summer gasped and stopped. She didn't notice it at first, the gentle probing. Someone was in her head.

GET OUT! she screamed mentally, and perhaps out loud to. She didn't know.

I need to talk to you, said the voice.

Summer couldn'tstand it, her most person private thoughts, read like a book. She tried to block him out, but he persisted. Frustration and anger nearly overwhelmed her.

"Get out!" She screamed, forcing him out with all of her strength.

Releif and surprise flooded her emotions. He was gone. She realized her eyes were closed, and that she was holding her breath. She opened her eyes and took deep breathes.

She was floating, standing, in the air. A large force field was holding her, lifting her in the air.

Kurt was trying to transport inside, but he only appeared in the same place. Bobby and Rouge were on the ground, uncouncious. They had been standing to close to her, and the force field had forced them hard against the walls.

Summer was about to let the force field go, and stopped when she saw a tall fierce looking man running up the hall towards her. He looked at her with such hatred, she felt the field waver with her concentration. He knelt on the ground next to Rouge, and checked her pulse. Then he moved to Bobby. Summer moved the feild away from him and turned to see a man with red glasses coming the other way. He was followed by a man in a wheelchair, and a man made of iron. A girl stepped out of the wall, curiously.

"Get out of there, now." said Storm. "We won't hurt you if you don't force us."

Summer knew she couldn't stay like that forever. She lowered herself slowly to the ground, and the force field disapeared. But she was ready to make another one, just in case.

"Well," said the Professor, "I don't think I'll try that again."

Chapter Five: Home?


	5. Home?

White Raven

Home?

Summer walked along the lavishly decorated halls of the school. Ocaisonally a student would peek out of a doorway, or look up from homework. Kurt walked next to her, and she could feel his eyes watching her face.

"We call this insitution Xavier's school for gifted children." said the man in the wheelchair."We help young mutants learn their powers. In cases like yours, we protect those who's powers could be dangerous."

Summer suddenly her first encounter with Magneto. Had her ball of energy ever stopped? Or did it keep shooting through walls?

"Why don't you come and sit down?" said the man in the wheelchair, when Kurt opened a large door into a comfortable looking room. Summer walked in, and sat in a couch. Kurt sat next to her, and the woman stood at the door.

"Now for introductions. I am Charles Xaivier, this is Storm, and the young man your sitting next to is Kurt Wagner." Xavier made a steeple with his fingers. "The man back there was Logan, or Wolverine. And of course Bobby and Rouge. Please, try to relax. No harm is going to come to you."

Summer realized her hands were shaking with the want to cast a bubble of protection around her. She clasped them in her lap, but didn't ebb her powers.

"Summer, the man who kidnapped you, Magneto, is trying to destroy the human race, and let Mutants rule. He dosen't beleive we can live together." Xavier began. "He wanted to use you as one of his pawns, to help him acomplish this terrible thing. I know you think we are the bad men, but we are actaully those who try to save the innocent, and protect the human race."

Summer looked up at his light blue eyes. There was wisdom there, and sadness, but also... love. Love for those he cared about. His eyes were so different from Magneto's.

So far Summer had been silent, concentating and letting no emotion show on her face. Kurt was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Your not going to let me leave, are you?" asked Summer suddenly.

"You can leave whenever you like, but know this: this is the safest place on the planet for you. There are many powerful people seeking your life right now." Xavier searched her face, but she felt no probe on her mind.

Suddenly the door opened quickly. Wolverine stepped in quickly, with anger in his face. A glance from Xavier made him stop in surprise. Summer could almost see the conversation flying through the air into each others thoughts.

Wolverine scowled and thought, "She couldn've really hurt someone. She should know that."

"No," thought Xavier. "She dosen't trust anyone yet. Be patient. You've no idea what she can do."

Wolverine went and stood next to the windows, and looked out. Summer felt that somehow she had been saved a lecture.

Xavier turned back to Summer. "If you plan on staying here, we have classes during normal school hours. I'll have a scheduale brought to your room. You'll also have training with your powers."

Summer thought about it a moment. "I guess I have no choice. But, if anything bad happens, I'm out of here."

Xavier nodded. "Of course. Normally, we would have you a share a room, but no rooms are available. So you'll be staying by yourself in an extra teachers room. Kurt, take Summer to her room. After that, show her around. And check on Bobby and Rouge."

Kurt nodded and stood. Storm opened the door, and they both walked out.

Summer admitted to herself she was a little unnerved by Kurts apearence. He had only three fingers, with thick yellow nails. His skin was ink-blue. His eyes were yellow, and he had a tail.

"I think you're going to like it here, Summer." said Kurt. "We get to do a lot of things mutants never get to do."

"What's your power, Kurt?" Summer asked. Since she was a mutant, she might as well learn about others.

"Remember at the mall? I can teleport." Kurt answered.

Thinking of the mall suddenly reminded her of Pyro. "John!" she stopped, "Where did they take him?"

"Most likely they had to let him go. He would only cause trouble, and Magneto would try to get him back. Although, after losing you he's probably afraid of what Magneto will do to him." Kurt replied.

Summer nodded, and continued walking, though she was now deep in thought. She liked John, he had been kind to her when she was confused. But what if he just did that because she seemed to be unique? And he definetly had some issues.

Kurt showed Summer her room, and it seemed to have been recently occupied.

"Kurt, did someone live here before?" Summer asked, picking up abook on the dresser.

Kurt nodded. "A great lady.We lost her...and she died saving us." His voice trembled only slightly.

Summer looked at him with interest, but he seemed absorbed in examining a painting.

"Come on," he cleared his throat."Let's look at the rest of the mansion." Kurt said, opening the door for her.

Kurt showed her everything,from the kitchens to the basketball court. Summer had to admit, this was a lot better than Magneto's lair.

After the library, Kurt glanced at his watch. "It's time for mutant training. This is only for the mutants with more control over their powers. Come and watch, it'll be fun." Kurt smiled slyly, and Summer got the idea that he wanted to show off for her.

"Ok." replied Summer. Kurt smiled, showing his pointy canines. He took her to an elevator, which led deep into bowels of the school.

"How far down are we?" asked Summer, as she watched the number reach level twenty below the basement.

Kurt shrugged.

The door dinged open, and Summer was surprised to see Wolverine and another man teaching students her age in a large gym. Storm was also there, taking students aside and helping them.

Summer watched as a girl fought a boy, in advanced martial arts. The girl suddenly disapeared into the floor. The boy, confused, changed into the color of the wall. Suddenly a hand reached up from the ground, grabbing an invisable ankle. The boy fell straight on his back, and the girl jumped out of the ground, laughing.

"Bobby! Rouge! Are you okay?" yelled Kurt to the two. Bobby was in the middle of making an ice sculpture. Rouge was sitting and laughing at the ridiculous face.

"Kurt! We were about to go find you." said Bobby when they walked up tohim.No surprise, Summer began to feel uncomfortable. After all, she had knocked these two cold.

"So," said Rouge, "Your staying."

"Um, yes." said Summer. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I panicked, and I wasconfused."

"It's fine." said Bobby, "We dont' blame you, we did a crappy job trying to rescue you. We are probably going to get a few months of punishment."

"All the same, thanks. I think I'm finally with the good guys." said Summer, reaching out her hand. Bobby shook it.

"Summer? Wolverine wants to see you. We decided now would be a good time to test some things with your powers." said Storm. Storm brought her over to Wolverine, who looked at her with only slight interest.

"Here's the deal. Your power is classified as energy concentration. Jubilee, here, canalso do that. Lets see ifyou can hit the target withenough force to turn the light on."A girl withdark hair and eyes stood on the line. The target was across the room,and she held out her hands, preparing. Suddenly, many multi-colored sparks burst from her hands like fireworks, blackening the tarket. The light flashed on.

Summer went and stood on the line, glancing at the taget. Her eye-hand cordination was very good, and she knew she could aim well enough. It was just a matter of notblasting through the wall.

She glanced at Kurt, Bobby and Rouge.Summer smiled mischeviously, time to show these people what she could do.

Summer opened her palm,casually.A ball of golden light emerged. She suddenly noticed thelargeroomwas silent.She heard a younger boy whisper, "Is that it?"

Another ball emerged from her other hand. She concetrated a bit more, and it got smaller. She made several, all the size of a marble.

Then she held out her hand, palm toward the target, her little lights hovering peacefully.She squinted the tiniest bit.

The lights shot out of her palm faster than the eye could follow. At the last minute,just after they hit the target, she brought them back. The light flashed on and cracked. Smoking holes in the target made everyone laugh. It was in the shape of a smiley-face.

Wolverine looked at Storm and whistled.

"Don't get to conceited." he said. "But that's impressive for someone who just found their powers."

Kurt put his hand on Summer's shoulder. "Lets try something else." he said, smiling.

That night, as Summer lay in bed, feeling herself become sleepier, she thought over the day.Stormhad taken her into the lab andtook some tests. Then she fitted her for a suit. This reminded Summer of how Mystique haddone the same, and how she had pricked her finger, taking her blood. She toldStorm and shehad been alarmed, but she tried to not show it. Summer wondered why. The tests came back, showing that Summer was healthy, except for a small spiderbite she got in Magneto's lair. It also showed that she was hungry.So they sent her to the kitchens for dinner. So far as Summer could tell, she was excepted by everyone. She talked and laughed, and was intoduced to many people her same age. Some girls of her same size offered her some clothes until they could get her some.

At the end of dinner, though, Summer noticed a group whispering together, looking unhappy. She was sure she heard the words, "special" and"unfair" She hoped kids weren't actaully jealous of her.

After that, they walkedout on the grounds. Summer continued to play with her powers, makingone the size of a basketball and making a three pointer. She discovered she could change the texter to one of rubber,like a basketball. It even bounced. She tried catching things in force fields, like bugs and water from the swimmingpool and ponds.

Summer felt her self drifting off to sleep, and just as she was about to closeher eyes, she felt the ground shake with an explosion. She threw off the covers and went out into the hall. She felt smoke bite her throat. Covering her mouth, she ran down thehall to where it seemed to be coming from.

Around a corner and the fire seemed to burst in front of her eyes. John was there, setting a room on fire.

"John, stop!" screamed Summer. But he didn't hear her, the fire in his eyes consumed everything.

Summer heard the faintcries of Kurt, Bobby and Rouge in the room. They were screaming for help. There was also a smaller voice,thevoice of achild.

Summer felt it, just at her fingertips. The power to help them,was just behond her reach. Suddenly it came to her, and she looked at her hand: It was glowing golden.

But the power faded, she lost the ability. She screamed in fear as golden light drained out of her fingertips. Suddenly the roof collapsed on the room.

"Summer!"

"Summer!"

"Summer!" Summer woke up to Kurt shaking her shoulder, fear in his eyes. Wolverine came in, switching on the light.

"Whats going on here?" he demanded.

Summer covered her eyes at the sudden light. She looked around the room, and saw red balls of energy whizzing angerily around the ceiling. As Summer slowly gained conciousness, they stopped, and went out.

"I heard crashes, and came in to check on Summer. She was attacking the room in her sleep, and I woke her." said Kurt.

"I-I was having a bad dream." said Summer. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Wolverine sighed. "We have problems like this a lot. Some Mutants can't control their powers when they sleep. Sleep with the light on or something." he said, clearly exhausted. He left and stumbled back to bed.

"You going to be okay?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah." said Summer. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt?" asked Summer.

"Yeah?"

"Did... did my hand glow when you came in?"

"I don't think so." he answered, puzzled.

"Ok. I was just wondering."

"Night."

"Night."

Summer lay in her bed, wondering if she what she did in her dream was real. She felt that it was immensly significant, but she couldn't place how. Eventually, she rolled over and went to sleep.

Next Chapter: A New Weapon


End file.
